


Mondo Owada Looks at His Fiancés Hair

by I_Otaku



Series: Love [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), GUESS WHOS BACK, M/M, No beta we die like mne, im still gay and very depressed so, more gay content, old men being gay, short and sweet, theyre just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Prequel to Kiyotaka Ishimaru Looks at His Husbands Hands. I'm just real gay y'all
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Mondo Owada Looks at His Fiancés Hair

His hair was soft. Mondo knew what shampoo and conditioner he used (he always knocked over the damn bottles in the shower- like they couldn’t share, so what if his hair was longer than Taka’s and he used more conditioner-) but it never did  _ this  _ to his hair. It did magic shit to Taka’s hair. It made it extra soft but controllable, it was clean but healthy, it was just so nice to touch. 

Mondo carded his hand through his fiancé’s hair again, watching the strands fold back under his palm and bounce forward. Mondo noticed as he stared in the dim light that Kiyotaka was starting to grey. Small little wisps had appeared at his temples, Mondo rubbed his thumb through it.  He was briefly offended- Kiyotaka wasn’t the oldest around, he was two and a half months _younger_ than _him_ for hell’s sake. He wasn’t  _ old _ , but he was studying late nights for his masters in teaching and working as a TA. Of course he was stressed. Mondo kept staring at the grey hairs anyway though. 

Were they old? It feels like just a few years ago they graduated high school, a few months ago they first brought up the topic of marriage. It had been a lifetime though, now they were inseparable. Not that they wouldn’t or couldn’t be apart- but he just functioned better with Kiyotaka. Everything felt a little brighter, every piece of work was easier, every moment whether it be good or bad, dancing in the kitchen or holding his fiancé’s hand at Takaaki’s funeral- they experienced it together. And it was made better because of it. 

Taka didn’t sleep enough nowadays thanks to writing his own papers and grading his students. But it was good for him, Mondo could see the joy and glow in Kiyotaka when he talked about helping a kid, or getting to use his cooked up lesson plan. It was so different from how they met, how Taka had been so afraid and so broken. Where Taka was a walking shadow, a gagged and bound puppet in high school nowadays he had grown to be the light in Mondo’s life.

Now, asleep in their bed with the blanket drawn up and his head on Mondo’s chest- he was okay. They were okay. Mondo was almost ready to open his store up, the online shop was doing really good and his new lathe was arriving next week, and they were together. They were living in apartment, together- and making it. They were okay. The bedroom was silent, the curtains blocking out the night sky. Here they were alone. 

He wanted to make sure Kiyotaka could keep going, he would work all the late nights and all the double shifts building for his shop he needed to. Because Taka deserved a job he cared about, doing something he wanted to do. Luckily Mondo loved his work, having to brush wood chips out of his hair every day and all. Splinters, safety helmets, ugly jumpsuits, everything. It was hard but when he could manage to ship out a knife with a handle shining with polish- or the head of a cane that fit in the palm perfectly- it was a feeling Mondo wanted to share. He wanted to see Kiyotaka that happy, and he was seeing the glimpses of it in his planning- in being the guinea pig for his lesson plans and quizzes. 

Someday when Kiyotaka didn’t have to worry about being good enough to do something he was already amazing at, when he could wear a ring without being questioned about his capability- they could show it. They could show the world what they had been working on for so long, show the fruits of their long hours in individual therapy, in conversations of boundaries and triggers, in early morning settled schedules of using the bathroom. Mondo was excited to go out and pick out their rings- he was excited to be married. It didn’t matter really, but getting a day to celebrate their love for one another with the people they loved most- and  _ only _ the people they chose- they were already together and would be together until the end of time. But just getting the chance to feel it all again, to see Taka that happy and glowing like their third date at a baseball game- Mondo supposed he was selfish in the best possible way.

Taka hummed, nuzzling his face into Mondo’s chest. Mondo laughed. 

“That’s impolite, I’m your fiancé.” His voice was rumbly and cute, eyes blinking open to look up at him.

“Yeah, and yeah.” He mumbled back. 

“You’re thinking too much.” 

“How you know that?” The quip was the first thing out of his mouth, the negging still incapable of masking the pure overwhelming adoration in his voice.

“I know you Mondo,” Kiyotaka adjusted himself, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He settled again, head on Mondo’s shoulder this time. “I know you need to sleep tonight.” 

“So do you.” 

“Then come with me.” 

Mondo closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Kiyotaka now pressed against his side and the faint whistle of his breathing against his shoulder. “Anywhere.” He let the exhaustion slip over him, drawing further up through him like waves rising on the beach. And he fell asleep. Because he was safe, and excited, and content. 

He was in love. And would stay that way forever.


End file.
